The Slytherin Princess
by indigohunter6
Summary: Hermione went through a change over the summer. She thought that was it. But she was wrong. The re-sorting went wrong and her friends are now her enemies and her enemies now friends. How will Hermione now deal with life after discovering she is one of the heirs of Slytherin.


Hermione Granger had changed. She had tamed her bushy hair and started wearing more designer clothes. The war had affected her a lot and she found that change was her only comfort.

"Muuuum!" she screamed coming down the stairs. Once the War with Voldemort had finished she went looking for her parents. She had found them and put their memories right again. They were a tad bit angry but they realized it was for the best.

"Yes Darling?" replied Mrs Granger. She was shocked when she had seen the change in Hermione but had accepted it as well as Mr Granger.

"We're going to be late for the train if we don't hurry" Hermione said impatiently. Professor McGonagall had called all the 7th years from last year to redo their final year as they'd been busy with war and everything. That was definitely a shock but then further down the letter it said that all the new eighth years will have to be sorted again. Hermione couldn't see how anything could change but she guessed they probably had a good reason for it. She went with her mum to the car and packed all her stuff in the boot (The back of the car). Soon enough Hermione was on her way to another adventure at Hogwarts.

"HERMIONE!" screamed a very excited redhead. Ginny Weasley made her way to Hermione frantically." It's been ages. Please sit with me on the train come on. Oh you'll never guess…" Ginny babbled on as Hermione blanked out. Ginny was the best friend ever but being with her reminded her to much of Ron. Her and Ron tried a relationship out and two weeks after she found out he was cheating on her with Lavender Brown. She had been heartbroken -to be honest it was the reason of her personality change. Hermione was bought out of her thoughts by a sharp jab in her ribs.

Rubbing where she had been hit she asked Ginny "And what was that for Ginny, and you better tell me before you get a nice hex on you."

Ginny put her hands up in surrender " I'm sorry but look Malfoy's back- and he's looking quite hot"

Hermione turned to where Ginny was looking and gaped. There stood Draco Malfoy in all his glory looking hotter than ever. She watched as he greeted his friends Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson and entering the train.

"Whoa" she whispered under her breath. Next thing she knew she was being dragged onto the train by Ginny. They found a seat with Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. Harry came to join them too but was soon followed by Ron and Lavender. The tension that had once been comfortable then turned awkward. When they all took their seats the train started. No one spoke for a while until Harry asked the most stupidest question ever asked

"So how was your summer guys,"

Everyone groaned in response and Hermione looked out the window.

This was going to be a long ride, thought Hermione.

After that devastating train ride everyone had made way to the great hall for probably the biggest sorting in history. The first years had gone first and each house cheered whenever they got someone. Then it was time for the 8th years. Everyone was still in the same house before though but strangely enough Hermione was called up last.

"Hermione Granger" yelled Professor McGonagall. Everyone stared at Hermione as she made her way to the hat.

Hello hermione it has been a while hasn't it. You've changed a bit , you know. Your heir is quite a powerful one it turns out the muggle born has been placed in Slytherin. The whole great hall gasped in horror and shock as Hermione's hair went blonde and her eyes turned blue. Then a huge serpent came up into the air and hissed "The heir of Salazar Slytherin is here and she is now ready to fulfill her righteous place in Slytherin"

With that the serpent evaporated and the entire hall is in silence. Then Lavender Brown suddenly yells " That means she's related to He Who Must Be Named. Whispers spread across the hall as Hermione touched her hair in horror. Professor McGonagall then stood up and said "SILENCE" the hall became silent.

"Well I guess Granger will now be staying in the Slytherin Girl dorms but now let us eat. Slowly everyone started to eat their food but Hermione stood still. She made her way over at the Gryffindor table and plopped down next to Ginny but she snarled at her "You're no longer one of us go join your kind over there. Hermione felt tears in her eyes as she looked around the table and saw everyone looking at her with disgust even Harry and Ron. She slowly got up at made her way to the Slytherin table. She was going to eat by herself at the end of the table when Pansy of all people beckoned her over. Hermione cautiously sat next to her.

"So how's it going Slytherin Princess, " she asked casually. The whole table was looking at them including Draco.

"Princess?" I asked shocked.

"Well you are the heir aren't you"

" I guess but-"

"So then you're the princess"

Hermione felt kind of strange. All the Slytherin were paying her attention and after dinner she was swept to the dorms and shown her room. She was to share with Pansy and Daphne Greengrass .

" You must be so happy right now" said Daphne.

"And why should that be" asked Hermione confused.

" Well you're prince of course" she looked at Hermione's blank look "you know Draco"

Hermione pale cheeks flushed red at the thought of him. The action didn't go unnoticed though.

"Aw she's blushing" squealed Pansy "well you'll be happy to know that Draco has always had a soft spot for you,"

Hermione chuckled softly " A soft spot for me? I think you're wrong because he did torment me for 7 years"

Daphne responded this time "You can't blame him. He was brought up that way. We all were" She added sadly. Hermione felt sorry for the two girls and was about to respond when there was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in" they all chorused. In came Draco. He looked nervous.

"Hey girls could I talk to Hermione for a second" he asked. Pansy and Daphne were already getting up to leave giggling. " Remember protection you two," Daphne giggled as she left. Hermione and Draco turned bright red as she said this and closed the door. Draco turned to Hermione and thought "Okay it's only Hermione what can be so bad about that. Come on Draco speak"

"So Hermione I hope you're enjoying the Slytherin house so far," Draco inwardly cursed that was the most stupidest question to ask.

"Quite good actually thanks, " said Hermione back ,"everyone has been treating me like a princess"

"We've all waited a long time for this, now follow me to the common room we have a surprise for you," As he walked out, Hermione followed and thought about what could be. She was shocked out of her thoughts when she heard a big "SURPRISE" She saw all the Slytherins holding up a sign that said "Welcome Slytherin Princess"

"Wow" she said "What is this"

Blaise Zabini answered with a cheeky grin "Take it as your Welcome and Sorry We Bullied You Party "

Theodore Nott said "So let the crowning begin"

Daphne and Pansy walked forward with a tiara in Pansy's hand. Pansy placed the tiara on Hermione's head and then Blaise stepped forward and forcibly put massive crown on Draco's head.

"Oh come on Blaise, you know I hate wearing this crown ," complained Draco as everyone stifled their laughter.

" Deal with it" was the sassy reply he got. " Now let's party"

Hermione got dragged into the dancing crown by her friends and thought, this just might be fun.

But far away in the Gryffindor common room, the Gryffindors were getting angry.

" I can't believe she's in Slytherin." seethed Ron.

"I think you guys were a bit harsh on her to be honest," said Harry meekly.

"Oh please Harry you were glaring at her too" Ron yelled.

"Come on Won-Won , calm down. We don't need the stupid Slytherin." piped Lavender.

"I miss my best friend, I think we should apologise tomorrow" suggested Ginny

Everyone agreed except Lavender and made their way to bed. Lavender was angry.

"You're going to regret ever existing Hermione Granger" she whispered to herself.


End file.
